


Welcome Home

by DaemonMeg



Series: A Hint of Jasmine [2]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Nervousness, Plants, post-Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonMeg/pseuds/DaemonMeg
Summary: Ram tries to give King space after he returns home and isn't very successful.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: A Hint of Jasmine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776655
Comments: 12
Kudos: 301





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of [Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482893) but from Ram's point of view.

“ _Are you angry?”_

The notification flashed on Ram’s screen. _Angry?_

 _“No,”_ he replied. _“Are you okay…”, Ram was worried more than anything else._

When King didn’t answer right away, Ram shushed the dogs and slid out the door of the extra room before they could bolt through. The dogs badly wanted to greet P’King. 

He latched the door and leaned on it, just looking at King in the living room. In the weeks that he’d stayed in King’s condo, he always noticed how King relaxed when surrounded by his plants. It was as though away from the chaos of people and school and his family, that he could breathe and be himself. It was how Ram felt around his dogs. 

But now Ram could see the same anxiety in King’s eyes that he saw the last morning at the reforestation camp.

Ram crossed into the living room and found a seat across from King and he dragged the chair a little to the side. The other man sat framed by his prized cacti and succulents, though a few recently had to be repotted when Ram’s dogs had accidentally knocked over some of them. He noticed the lid to the crazy water bugs was off and sitting on the side table. It had taken him most of yesterday to figure out how to feed that carnivorous Bladderwort that King was always fawning over. He said he’d ordered it from some American university.

He took a breath, ready to ask what he’d been wanting to ask for more than two weeks but King hastily sent a text from three feet away. 

“ _I_ _thought you wouldn’t be here when I got back.”_

Ram couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Was King hoping he would leave or did he think he would just run away after their kiss?

 _“I want to stay if it’s alright,”_ Ram texted back, too afraid to say it out loud. His heart felt like it would burst through his chest. _What would he do if King told him to leave? He didn’t want to lose what he had with King._

The other man gasped and then texted back quickly, _“You can stay. I’ll move back home until you figure out the situation with your dad.”_

 _So that was it._ King must feel ashamed and sorry for him and didn’t want to be around him. Ram felt the rejection like a punch to the gut. It wasn’t the first time someone changed their mind about him.

Immediately, King said out loud, “Listen, I’m really sorry I brought up your dad again. I keep messing up.”

Ram could hear tears in King’s voice as he began to ramble and that’s when he realized that King was worried about rejection just as much as he was.

He reached across the coffee table and caught King’s wrist. “P’King, I said I wasn’t drunk that night,” he said softly.

King’s mouth dropped open and Ram couldn’t help but stare at his lips. He could feel King’s pulse under his fingers where he held the other man’s wrist. It was beating so fast.

“You took care of my plants,” King said quietly, finally holding his gaze for longer than a heartbeat. 

Ram wanted to laugh. King was the smartest man he knew, but he could say the dumbest things whenever he tried to avoid talking about anything real. “They’re important to me,” Ram said. The words hung in the air between them and he focused his attention on King as the meaning sunk in.

“Cool Boy,” King whispered in a husky voice. 

All Ram could see were those dark eyes shining at him beneath hair still wet from a shower. King smelled so clean from here, like jasmine and rainwater. He moved to close the gap between them, reaching out with his other hand to caress King’s face. 

_WHACK!_

The corner of the coffee table had jabbed Ram right beneath the kneecap. He cursed and landed on the floor right at King’s lap. He grabbed his knee reflexively and groaned in pain. The other man slid off the edge of the sofa quickly and pulled up Ram’s pant leg. No blood, but the bruising had already begun.

He watched as King rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a towel, hastily filling it with cubes from the ice tray, before returning to his side. King sat on the floor next to him, cradling his calf in one hand and holding the iced towel to his knee with the other. 

Ram felt himself smile while he watched King anxiously take care of him. It suddenly occurred to him that it was after he started taking care of King after the attack when King began pulling away. He could suffer a few stubbed toes and banged knees if that’s what it took to prevent King from going into panic mode.

When King looked up after several minutes, they were so close their noses almost touched. King’s narrow eyes widened when he noticed how close they were and then he quickly backpedaled, falling backward and almost dropping the ice. 

“I was going to kiss you first this time,” Ram confessed, shocked at his own words.

King took a breath and struck a pose leaning back on one elbow, flipping the hair out of his eyes. He cracked a cheeky grin for the first time since his return home. “You like me that much, Cool Boy?”

He couldn’t help but laugh as he felt the tension melt away and he was left with only butterflies in his stomach. King was so cute like this. Ram leaned forward, held King’s face in his hands, and quickly kissed him on the forehead with a loud smack. Then he pulled back to meet his eyes and nodded silently. He kept his eyes open as he watched King’s face and leaned down to kiss him on the mouth.

The kiss started tenderly, with barely the slightest pressure on his lips. Ram moved his hands to cup King’s face, brushing his fingertips along one high cheekbone. When he finally closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, he slid his other hand behind King’s ear and twined his fingers in the long hair there. 

Ram broke the kiss briefly to draw in a breath and King rose up on his knees to face him and buried his face in his neck to kiss the dreamcatcher tattoo. _Oh god._ Ram arched his back in response as he felt the pleasure ripple through him. He couldn’t help but tilt his neck more to give better access as King moved further down to his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around King’s back and began kissing the side of his face and ear. When his eyes flickered open for a moment, he noticed the dirt caking his fingernails and in the creases of his knuckles. He pushed slightly at King, separating them.

“I, I need to take a shower,” Ram mumbled. 

“Hmmm?” King’s mouth broke into a sly grin and he grabbed Ram’s neck to pull him for another kiss.

He pushed King away again reluctantly. “I mean - I’m sweaty from the dog walk and I’m sure I smell like dirt,” Ram explained. “I shouldn’t, we shouldn’t…” He trailed off, not sure what he wanted to say and aware he probably should just stop talking. He certainly didn’t want to make King think he wanted to shower for _that._ At least not yet anyway.

“I like the way you smell. You smell like my plants,” King said.

King reached over and brushed a petal from Ram's hair. Ram must have brushed against one of the vines in the hall after coming back from the walk. King really let him sit there with a flower in his hair for the past half hour. _Figures._

Ram stood up and briefly lifted his fingers to touch his swollen lips, keeping his eyes on King. It would be a _very_ quick shower.

After he shut the door to the bathroom, his phone pinged again. 

_“I’m glad you were here when I came home.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! These two are a lot of fun - sweet and hot at the same time.


End file.
